


Blessings In Disguise

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A short AU: where a ruined wedding leads Eun Jae to spending a reckless (but memorable) honeymoon with a stranger named “Paul”.Disclaimer: Characters in this AU may be slightly different from the characters portrayed in the drama itself.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin (Dr Romantic 2), Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 66
Kudos: 225





	1. Oblivion

**“There’s no way you’re marrying an actor! The entertainment world is too undignified for our family of doctors.”** Her mom told.

 **“He’s an actor. How are you so sure that him loving you isn’t all an act?”** Her dad mocked.

 **“Marry a fellow doctor and your life will be set.”** Her brother said.

 **“Sorry, sis! He does seem like a douche to me.”** Her sister warned.

 **“But we’ve known each other since college! Please give me this one chance, will you? Trust me, he’s not like what you think.”** That was all she could say, literally begging, her legs folded on the cold tiled floor and her face drenched with tears.

Eun Jae was aware all along that her parents were never fond of Joon Hyung, her boyfriend of 6 years, slash uprising actor in the Korean entertainment business. Their reason was simple, a profession that involves unnecessary rumors is unsophisticated, which will only bring harm to their reputable family name. She had never minded being in a secret relationship with Joon Hyung. None of his rumors ever really bothered her for she had always trusted him. Thus, whenever Joon Hyung found himself tangled in rumors of dating his co-stars after their dramas, she would just easily brush them off, even jokingly calling herself the perfect girlfriend that all celebrities would ever dream of due to her god level of trust in him. Perhaps too trusting that she became oblivious. Oblivious to the fact that Joon Hyung was cheating on her with her own best friend, Shi Ho. 

**“Sure, marry him then.”** Her dad said after a long silence, shocking herself and the others in her family alike.

**“But Eun Jae yah… Promise me one thing?”**

**“If ever, Joon Hyung hurts you and ruins this chance, you’ll listen to me. I’ll hold the authority to decide who should be deserving enough to marry my precious daughter. Okay?”** Eun Jae nodded eagerly, agreeing to the condition without much thought. She was very confident that she would prove her family wrong about Joon Hyung. Until he broke her trust later on, like a tight slap on her face. 

**“Please, Joon Hyung! Our wedding is less than a month away, why did you do this?”** Eun Jae asked over the phone, half-sobbing. Her fingers frantically scrolling the news article on her laptop screen. She was desperately praying that Joon Hyung would tell her that it was all untrue, despite her heart already convinced by the photo evidence. Anger gradually coiled in her stomach when she remembered how she stupidly agreed to a private wedding out of respect for his acting career, but there he was ruining it on his own when he got caught by the media acting intimately with his ‘non-celebrity girlfriend’ at a hotel in Jeju.

**“Of all women, why Shi Ho?”**

**“I’m sorry, Eun Jae.”**

**“I’m asking you, why her?!!”** Eun Jae demanded, her voice an octave higher than before. There was a long pause before a sigh was heard from the other end of the line. 

**“Because Shi Ho is pregnant, Eun Jae. She’s carrying my child and I’m really sorry about that!”** Joon Hyung grunted, barely any remorse in his voice. _Interesting_ . Not only did her fiance sleep with her best friend, but he even impregnated her. _Don’t pretend to be sorry when you’re not, Joon Hyung_. Her heart screamed.

______________________________

Lugging her suitcases behind her, Eun Jae walked through the entrance of an upscale hotel in Manhattan, New York. She breathed in sharply and stopped as she stood in awe by the swanky interior of the hotel. White crystal chandeliers adorned the high ceiling at the main lobby, while the long marble desk at the reception looked as polished as new. _As expected of a celebrity, Joon Hyung surely had spent a fortune on this._ She continued waltzing to the reception where she was greeted by a female employee dressed in a grey suit with a bright smile plastered on her face.

**“Hi! I have a reservation under the name of Jung Joon Hyung.”** Eun Jae politely queried with her minimal English skills. The employee repeated the name after her and told her to wait while she pushed some buttons on the keyboard of her monitor.

**“Oh, yes! Jung Joon Hyung! The honeymoon reservation!”** Eun Jae’s stomach churned at the mention of ‘honeymoon’. Her friendly smile from earlier instantly turned into a bitter one as she nodded weakly to confirm.

Still unaware of Eun Jae’s change in expression, the employee animatedly continued. **“Congratulations on the wedding, Mrs. Jung! We’ve gladly upgraded your reservation to a suite room and also prepared a little surprise for you and your husband! You know, just to spice up this special celebration!”**

Eun Jae wanted to run. She wanted to puke. _Honeymoon, my ass! What honeymoon without a husband?_ She scoffed inwardly, mocking herself over this pathetic occurrence in her life. Looking at Eun Jae who fell silent, the employee assumed that her guest wasn’t up for small talks. She proceeded with the paperwork quietly and only returned to speak when handing her the key card to her room.

When the door to her room opened, a strong smell of roses invaded her senses at once. Eun Jae walked further in and found red rose petals scattered on the king-sized bed, forming a heart shape. A bottle of champagne and a congratulatory note sat on the dining table - Mr. & Mrs. Jung, it said. She tossed the note into the bin without even bothering to read. Heck, she didn’t even need to be reminded of that ass of an ex-fiance. She glanced across the room again, but this time, a smirk formed at the corner of her lips. Well, at least she got to enjoy this luxury - the reservation had been fully paid by Joon Hyung in advance and he wasn’t coming anyway. It’s the least he could do to compensate her for all the broken trust and promises, emotional suffering, and embarrassment that she had to face with her family. Making her way to the bathroom, she decided on a shower and changed into a comfortable black one piece before heading out to explore the city. 

______________________________

The afternoon flew by as she had her first meal in New York at a local brunch spot, followed by strolling around the Times Square Plaza and Central Park. It was a laid back first day since she only arrived in the city that morning, and she didn’t want to engage herself in strenuous activities just yet. Eun Jae peeked at her watch briefly, it was 4pm, and she was standing in line to collect her tickets for a musical show at the Broadway Theatre. 

**“Geez, not even a single ticket left?!!”** The tall man before her shrieked. Eun Jae’s attention remained fixed on her phone, browsing through the list of nearby cafes to plan for her dinner later that evening.

**“What about the next show?”** She heard the man asking. While English may not be a language that she would be comfortable speaking in, she could at least understand that much. The man’s accent sounded a little different from the standard American accent that she had heard all day.

**“Fuck.”** A sudden curse in Korean startled Eun Jae, causing her to snap her head up. _A fellow Korean, what were the odds?_ Just in time, the owner of the voice turned to leave the queue before Eun Jae tapped him on his arm. For a second, their eyes met and the latter had a blank expression on him. 

**“Are you looking for a ticket to the show?”** She casually asked in Korean. It was now the man’s turn to be surprised.

**“I happened to have an extra, I can give one to you.”** She casually offered and watched as his expression changed into pure astonishment. A smile gradually curved on his lips.

**“Thank you so much! I’ll pay you for the ticket!”** He responded with much glee. Shrugging her shoulders, Eun Jae moved forward to collect her pre-ordered tickets from the booth.

Eun Jae wouldn’t deny that this stranger was not bad looking. No, scratch that. He’s way above average actually. Great fashion sense too! Eun Jae subconsciously assessed the attractive looking male in her head, mentally checking her list for an ideal man. They were finding their way to the hall indicated on their tickets when the male abruptly stopped before extending his hand.

**“Sorry, we haven’t introduced. I’m Paul.”** He said, finally putting a name to his face.

 **“Eun Jae.”** She responded shortly, her hand lightly grasping his for a friendly shake.


	2. Make Me Forget

The show went on pretty fast - at least to Eun Jae, it felt like so. She remembered laughing hysterically over the comedic skits, and then humming or singing along to the music and before she knew it, it was already the closing act. It was the same for Paul too, he seemed to enjoy the show as much as she did. Sometimes, he was even laughing too hard to the point where his ears reddened. The two walked out of the theatre to the bustling streets. The roads were filled with cars, humans of New York and tourists alike were roaming past, while the food cart sellers were calling out for customers in their most cheery tones.

**“Are you sure you’re not taking payment for the ticket?”** Paul asked, probably for the 8th time that day. Eun Jae glanced to her side only to promptly look away upon realizing his stare on her.

**“Yes, 100% sure! Don’t worry about it. I would have still given it away to someone anyway if not for you.”** She replied assuringly with a smile.

Paul heaved another sigh. Something about owing a stranger money just didn’t sit right with him, especially when the latter was a female. It wasn’t gentlemanly, hence a little too out of his usual character, he’d say. Looking down on his feet, an idea suddenly struck him. 

**“Okay, how about…”** He fidgeted slightly.  **“Allow me to take you to dinner in return?”** He continued, his lips pressed into a thin line, hoping that Eun Jae wouldn’t turn down his invite. Eun Jae was normally a closed person. She grew up mostly studying her butt’s off, always chasing for the top rank in class for the sole purpose of pleasing her parents. She barely had time to learn to make friends, so when a random stranger asked her out to dinner, she was dumbfounded. The usual Eun Jae would have likely refused, but Paul seemed genuine. At least, in the last few hours they were together, he hadn’t acted in any way that could make her uncomfortable, thus she agreed. 

That was how they both later found themselves at a restaurant, seated across one another. Eun Jae quietly watched as Paul expertly placed their orders with the blonde-haired waitress in fluent English. 

**“You look attractive when you speak English.”** She flatly commented after the waitress left their table. It didn’t register in her mind that she had unconsciously spoken her thoughts out loud. Paul who was taken aback by the sudden compliment looked up to her deadpan face.  **“Are you attracted to me already?”** He jokingly asked. Eun Jae’s eyes widened, only then realizing that the latter had heard her shameless comment. Quickly, she averted her gaze, pretending not to hear the question. A light blush painted itself over her cheeks unknowingly, causing Paul to chuckle.

Fortunately, the dinner seemed to only progress in a better direction over time. Unlike the socially awkward Eun Jae, Paul was a natural at driving conversations and in no time, she had learned that Paul was a Korean living in Canada, and that they both shared a common interest in cats, among other things.

**“Have you always travelled alone?”** She asked.

**“Yeah, mostly. I can hardly find a mutual time that works with my friends due to my job, so yes, I’ve solo travelled more than I ever did with others.”**

**“Oh, what do you do for a living?** ” She asked, but her question was met with a distracted look from Paul.  **“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”** She added, fearing that he might mistake her for prying into his private life.

Paul let out another chuckle. He reached for a napkin and handed it to Eun Jae, pointing at the cream on the side of her chin.

**“Cute.”** She heard him mutter as she wiped away the mess. Their conversation suddenly went back to being awkward. Eun Jae carried on with her pasta while avoiding her eyes from making any contact with his.

**“I’m a doctor.”** Paul said in response to her previous question.

**“No way… You’re kidding, right?”** Eun Jae gaped at the surprising revelation.

**“No, I’m not. I’m a General Surgeon, to be exact.”** He affirmed, fishing out his doctor’s license card from his wallet and showed it to her.

**“This is amazing!”** Paul’s forehead creased, not quite getting Eun Jae’s excitement.  **“I’m a surgeon too, Cardiothoracic Surgeon! Fancy to be meeting a fellow doctor like this!”**

Both were in disbelief over the coincidence, but the similarity quickly brought them closer that night as they passionately exchanged stories of being surgeons and the healthcare industry in their respective countries. Eun Jae was glad that she gave this dinner a chance. She had never felt so much at ease with a stranger at the first meeting but Paul seemed to be an exception.

**“So why did you come to New York? Have you also been solo travelling?”** Paul asked when they plodded back to 44th Street, Manhattan where Eun Jae’s hotel was located at. 

**“I came for my honeymoon.”** Paul’s steps immediately halted. Eun Jae believed she saw a hint of disappointment washing over his face but she wasn’t quite sure why.

**“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were married! Did I accidentally steal you away from your husband?!!”** Panic-stricken Paul was such a joy to see, but she still ended up laughing despite her utmost efforts to hold it in.

**“Hey, chill! The wedding didn’t happen, of course...”** She said, trailing the end of her sentence. She noticed how his expression went from panic to confused before it finally softened into a look of pity. And she hated that - when people took pity over her failed relationship.

**“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s nothing bad to get dumped.”** Eun Jae nonchalantly said before he could even utter a response. Paul was curious, but he knew that would be too personal, and he was in no position to ask.

Clearing his throat, he suggested,  **“shall we have some drinks to forget the bad memories? New York is too good to let it be ruined by a petty ex-boyfriend.”**

**______________________________**

If only Paul had known about Eun Jae’s low alcohol tolerance, he swore he wouldn’t have given her the idea of drinking. He wasn’t exactly sober, but he was good enough to be able to walk to the hotel with Eun Jae clinging onto his neck. Thankfully, he had managed to retrieve her hotel key card from her purse, otherwise he wouldn’t have the choice but to bring her to his place instead. 

They were in the elevator when Eun Jae kept mumbling close into his ear that she was feeling warm. A man on the other side shot him a disapproving glance as he tried to keep Eun Jae from writhing. 

**“No, no! Eun Jae, stop!”** Paul yelled in panic when Eun Jae attempted to pull her dress up. His arm tightened its grip on her waist while the other held her on the wrist.  _ This woman was surely testing his sanity _ .

Room 1605. He cheered inwardly the moment his eyes caught sight of the room that he was searching for. Stumbling into the dark room, he struggled to help Eun Jae remove her shoes before then dragging her to bed. 

When he finally laid her down on the rose covered bed, Paul released a sigh of relief, glad that he made it to the hotel to drop Eun Jae off despite being tipsy himself. Not to mention, it took a man a whole lot of self-control to handle a woman so vulnerable and touchy when drunk like Eun Jae. Her face was beet red and she was still whining over feeling warm. Reaching for the aircon remote, he pressed on a button to lower the temperature. Just as he was about to leave, Eun Jae suddenly pulled him back by his wrist and then grabbed him by his coat. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and he could literally smell the lingering scent of alcohol from either of their mouths.

**“Did I t-tell you that y-you’re handsome?”** She spoke softly, and the next thing he knew was her lips being pressed against his. He was startled and about to back away, but Eun Jae only clutched his coat tighter, tugging him closer.

**“Make me forget, Paul.”**


	3. It Is Not What It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the italicised paragraphs are either flashbacks or the characters' inner monologues.
> 
> Please excuse me for any grammatical or spelling errors since this chapter is uploaded with no proofreading.
> 
> Thank you for waiting and for reading this AU! :)

**“Make me forget, Paul.”** She repeated when the male showed no reaction. Her hands were still clutched onto the lapels of his coat as she tried to blink herself out of her stupor.

Brushing her hair away from her face, Paul gently wiped the beads of sweat lathering her forehead. He then brought his hands up to cover hers in his palms.

**“Have some rest. I’ll check on you again tomorrow.”** He said with a fond look, slowly peeling her hands off him but Eun Jae was quick to draw him back. This time, securing her arms around his neck, and trapping herself in between his. 

**“Eun Jae, you’re drunk. You’ll regret it tomorrow.”** He enjoyed her company, and he found her stunningly attractive too. But he was a chivalrous man above all else, and he certainly didn’t wish to take advantage of her vulnerability. Eun Jae seemed to be more than that.

**“No, don’t go…”** Her voice quavered. Paul closed his eyes and tilted his head back. **“Okay. I’m not going anywhere until-”** In a flash, her lips were smashed against his mid sentence. For the second time that night, his kiss was stolen by a stranger named Cha Eun Jae.

When the kiss finally broke, Paul groaned in frustration. Eun Jae’s kisses along with the lingering effects of alcohol from earlier only left his insides tingling and yearning for more. He was literally holding onto a fine line of self-control and Eun Jae wasn’t helping at all.

**“Please, just make me forget. Get Joon Hyung off my head, Paul…”** She pleaded. Her pained expression said it all, he needed no explanation to figure that Joon Hyung she mentioned was her ex-fiance. He gazed into her deep hazel eyes, searching for hesitations but there was none, so he made up his mind. Bending himself down, he closed the gap and reconnected their lips again. Truthfully, he was nervous and unsure, but he’s willing to let himself follow the flow.

Eun Jae moulded her lips against his almost immediately, responding to his kiss. However, a minute or two passed, she grew frustrated. Paul was kissing her so softly, as if afraid that he might do something wrong and break her. All she wanted was to quickly get over and take her minds off things, she wasn’t expecting Paul to genuinely care about hurting her or whatnot. Her heart moved from the gesture, and amidst her drunken state, she could feel it grow heavier. She felt sorry for pushing her ways towards him who clearly wasn’t any less of a gentleman.

Their lips were still moving slowly against one another when Paul felt a sudden damp on his right cheek. Pulling himself away from the kiss, panic surged through him when he spotted the tears escaping her eyes.

**“I’m sorry, Eun Jae! Let’s not do this, alright? I’ll make you tea to sober up and then I’ll leave.”**

Eun Jae watched as he hurriedly made his way to the kitchenette. When he returned later with a mug of hot tea, she was already sat on the bed, her ponytail was now tied into a loose bun. He took a seat at the foot of the bed, keeping a distance from her, after handing her the mug.

**“Look, Eun Jae. I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to-”**

**“He got caught cheating a few weeks before our wedding.”** She suddenly revealed, leaving Paul’s speech hanging.

_“You’re always not here when I needed you, Eun Jae!”_

_“That’s not an excuse, Joon Hyung! I’m always a call away! I’d even drive up to Seoul whenever you wanted me to!_

_“I have other needs and you’re not exactly readily available though.”_

Paul remained silent, giving her the chance to bare her wounds while he provided the listening ear. She sipped her tea as she pressed her fingers on her forehead, trying to ease the throbbing pain.

**“I work in the countryside, so I wasn’t able to physically be there with him.”**

_“You’re boring, not adventurous, and too prim and proper. Doesn’t everything in your life have to go by the rules that your mom had set?”_

**“He called me b-boring…”** She stammered, fresh tears lining her eyes, threatening to fall again. **“Unlike S-Shi Ho.”** Lifting his head, Paul furrowed his brows at the newly mentioned name.

_“Shi Ho’s different. She socializes well, and she’s almost everywhere with me, be it in Seoul, or even overseas. That’s not something you can do, Eun Jae.”_

_“Are you kidding me now, Joon Hyung?!! I’m a doctor, I save patients. She’s your stylist, of course she could do all that!”_

_“Yeah, and I thank you for begging me to get her the job in my styling team.”_

**“It was all my fault, I shouldn’t have trusted them and gotten her that job with Joon Hyung…”** Eun Jae said reluctantly, covering her face with her shaky hands as she started sobbing loudly.

Paul had always regarded himself a better listener than an advisor. Neither did he have any first-hand experience of being cheated on to be offering the greatest advice either. However, seeing a stranger in tears while opening up to him really caught him off guard. He scooted closer to Eun Jae, his heart lurched uncomfortably at the sight. Placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders, he waited for the female to retreat, and when she didn’t, he took it as a permission to engulf her in a comforting embrace. He let her weep into his chest for as long as she needed, even wetting the black tee that he had underneath his coat. It was probably after 10 minutes or so when the crying finally subsided and she looked up at him feeling embarrassed.

**“It wasn’t your fault, Eun Jae. But I’m sure it was Joon Hyung’s loss for leaving a great woman like you.”** He said, smiling sincerely but she didn’t look too convinced.

**“Does it really hurt that bad?”** Paul asked, earning a nod from Eun Jae.

**“Do you really want to forget him that much?”** She nodded again, her eyes hopeful. She seemed to be slightly clear-headed than before after all the crying. 

He breathed in deeply. **“Okay. Let’s forget about it then. Tell me if you want me to stop and I’ll stop.”** She knew what he meant but she didn’t even bother sparing a second to think because she had made her choice. That night, she chose to be reckless to prove Joon Hyung’s point wrong. _She wasn’t the boring goody two shoes that he had always thought she was_. Hence, she braced herself to put her trust in a stranger, that is Paul. Besides, she was sure that she wouldn’t be seeing him again after that night anyway. 

Instead of answering his question, Eun Jae let her actions speak on her behalf. Inching herself closer to Paul, she guided her lips to return to his again. Unlike her previous attempts, he instantly began responding to her, almost sucking all the air off her and leaving her breathless in no time. She had to admit though, the taste of him and alcohol made a really good combination. When he began plying his tongue with hers, she felt her limbs trembling from the sensation building at the pit of her stomach. She could barely keep her balance anymore so she pulled him along to hover over her as she laid flat on her back.

More feathery kisses were peppered against her skin as he moved lower to her jaw before making his way to the side of her neck. **“Are you sure about this?”** He softly muttered, his breath tickling her skin, causing all the hair on her neck to stand.

**“Hmm…”** She hummed in confirmation, almost sounding like a soft groan. Tugging him by his coat, she let him continue his exploration on her neck, sometimes sucking on her flesh while her fingers effortlessly grazed on his clothed chest. They didn’t realize when or how it happened, but the next thing they knew, their clothes were splayed all over the floor, leaving them in their undergarments with his chest pressed against her bosom. It was funny how she was practically bawling over her ex just a few moments before, yet it didn’t even take her long and Joon Hyung had completely vanished from the box of her head. _Paul was surely a nice distraction_.

Eun Jae let herself drown in his kisses and fiery touches. He was very careful while maintaining his pace not to be too rushed nor painstakingly slow. When he whispered calming words in her ear, assuring her about not wanting to hurt her, she couldn’t help that small flutter in her heart. So when he asked her again for the final permission before sheathing into her, she knew her decision was solid. She wanted to trust him, at least for that night, hence she gave in to the bubbling pleasure in her core.

With every pound from the male, she succumbed to the new-found sparks, turning into a hot moaning mess. Paul wasn’t any different either as he breathed out loud and heavy pants. Once they both reached the immense bliss together, he fell helplessly above her, half-propping his arm to prevent himself from crushing her petite frame. Gripping tightly onto his shoulder, she shuddered greatly, trying to recover herself from the intense pleasure.

**“Did I hurt you?”** He cautiously asked, lifting himself off her and rolling into the space next to her using the last bit of strength he had left. He gazed at the beautifully sculpted face, her hair already disheveled due to their recent activity. 

Eun Jae’s eyes were half-lidded as she heaved soft breaths through her opened mouth. **“No, it was perfect…”** She replied briefly before drifting into a peaceful slumber out of exhaustion. 

Morning came, and Eun Jae stirred in her sleep from the cool breeze of air hitting parts of her exposed body. She could still feel the heaviness of her lids, but her consciousness started kicking in rapidly when her head thudded as a result of too much drinking the night before. Wasted… and fully unclothed… Her eyes shot open upon the realization. Memories of her sobbing in Paul’s embrace, and then passionately making out with him, followed by her falling asleep shortly after he asked her a question flashed through her mind. Although she couldn’t exactly recall the details, she knew one thing for sure. They did _it_.

Glancing at her side, Paul was nowhere to be found. She let her head sink deep into the pillow as she stared blankly at the white ceiling. Only her steady breathing could be heard within the confines of the room, confirming her guess that Paul had left.

**“So is this how it feels like to be having a one night stand?”** Eun Jae asked herself. **“No strings attached, and meaningless sex? That’s all?”** She muttered under her breath, chuckling bitterly. _Why the disappointment though? Was she expecting for Paul to stay? But for what purpose?_ All these questions clouding her head, which she didn’t have any answers to. After all, he was just a stranger. He had no reasons to stay. 

She continued trailing her eyes around the room and noticed how the rose petals from before were messily dispersed everywhere - on the bed, on the floor, some even on the nightstand. She released a low snigger. _So much of them for spicing up her honeymoon! Who would have thought, she would end up spending a spicy night with a total stranger instead? In a 5-star hotel paid by her cheating ex-fiance?_ Call her petty, but she did feel some sort of a strange satisfaction out of this. 

A sudden fumbling on the door knob interrupted the silence, freezing Eun Jae in her spot. She heard a card swiping against the key card slot followed by a dinging sound, indicating that the suite room was unlocked. Her heart rate picked up from the possible intrusion. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she hurriedly tugged the comforter, wrapping it around her modesty. She quietly listened to the shuffling of feet as it got nearer to the bedroom area of the suite before a tall figure appeared. Her eyes widened at the sight but a sigh of relief soon escaped from her mouth.

**“Oh, you’re up!”** Paul greeted when their eyes met. He still had the same black tee from last night hugging his toned body, but without the coat. Eun Jae tightened her hold on the comforter and brought it higher to cover her visible cleavage. Her face flushed crimson-red, suddenly feeling shy of her naked form with Paul around.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he threw his gaze elsewhere. **“You missed the hotel breakfast, so I went down to get you some bagels.”**

**“Thanks, but you don’t have to.”** She responded monotonously.

**“There are painkillers too if you need them.”** He added with a smile. That same killer smile that caused her insides tumbling since they crossed paths at the theatre.

**“No, you really don’t have to. If you’re doing this because of last night, then don’t bother. It is what it is, a one night stand. I’m not holding you responsible.”** She said sternly, her expression remained stoic. Eun Jae swallowed her breath when she saw his smile faltering into a thin line, looking visibly disappointed.

**“Freshen up. I’ll be waiting at the dining table.”** Paul managed to utter albeit his throat already tight with odd emotions. **“Let’s not talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.”**

  
He raised a foot and turned himself around, ready to give her space to shower and change. But not before he made his stance clear to her though. **“By the way, I don’t do one night stands.”**


	4. Reckless

Eun Jae searched through the bag that Paul had brought from the pharmacy the moment she sat at the dining table. She could sense his eyes boring through her but she chose to ignore, not quite knowing how to act casually around him after the event last night.  _ Painkillers for her throbbing headache… _ and then she reached for the other box.  _ Emergency morning-after pills _ .

**“I got you those, just in case. Just like how I didn’t want to hurt you, I don’t want us to cause a mistake out of our own careless action either.”**

Eun Jae scoffed at his explanation.  **“So you feel bad about it... I won’t hold you responsible though. You don’t need to be too hard on yourself then.”** She lifted her head, returning his stare intimidatingly.

**“I’m doing this because I wanted to, Eun Jae. Can we just leave it at that? Think of it as a one night stand if that makes you feel better, I won’t force you. But like I said, one night stands ain’t my thing.”** He reiterated firmly, not backing down against her piercing stare. He watched her attentively, trying to read her expression behind those knitted brows and pursed lips. 

**“Never mind, let’s just eat. You’ll need to at least fill your stomach with something before taking the pills.”** Paul continued, pushing the bag of bagels to her front. The corners of his lips twitched into a stiff smile. Eun Jae scrunched her nose looking like she had things to say but she let them pass when the male nudged her again.

The silence between them was deafening as the two ate quietly without a word. She could hardly finish a bagel but was already feeling full due to her stomach flipping from Paul’s intent gaze. It wasn’t the kind that caused her discomfort, but more of one that made her cheeks naturally flush out of shyness instead. Having a pale skin also did not help. She was guessing that she had probably reddened and his action afterwards told her that she was right. 

**“You okay? Did you catch a cold?”** He asked, instinctively pressing the back of his palm against her forehead. Taken aback, Eun Jae blinked profusely as she pulled herself away from his touch and leaned in her chair.

**“Huh? Yeah? No! I’m fine!”** She said, instantaneously dodging his hand when he tried to reach for her again. 

Paul sent her a questioning look.  **“Okay, if you say so…”** He shrugged before maneuvering the topic of their conversation.  **“Do you have plans today?”**

_ Did she even have anything planned out for New York? _ Ever since the wedding was called off, she had only been taking additional shifts at the hospital, piling herself under her never-ending research work, and sometimes even generously volunteering her time to help Dr. Yoon with her medical board exam preparation. She had purposely kept herself busy just so she wouldn’t have the time and excuse to dwell over her issues. She barely had time to eat her meals properly, let alone sit down to plan an itinerary for this trip.

**“Not really… Probably checking out the Brooklyn Bridge and the museum or something.”** Eun Jae replied apathetically. Given that she didn’t have any plans set in stone yet, she didn’t mind an impromptu trip down to the museum. Growing up, she always had a keen interest in anything artsy fartsy anyway, so she had especially enjoyed museum trips since she was a child.

**“Cool, I’ll join you then.”** The sentence came off nonchalant from Paul as his eyes remained glued on her. 

**“I’m sorry, but I’m not inviting you along in case you heard me wrong?”**

**“I know, that’s why I’m self-inviting myself.”**

That earned a scoff from Eun Jae as she looked at him in disbelief.

**“Sir, let me make this clear if there was any misunderstanding here. Whatever happened between us last night wasn’t a cue for you to be asking me out. Now please, just cut this and we’ll go on separate ways, okay?”**

He chuckled lightly in response, and she had never wished to rub a smile off anybody’s face so badly until that very moment.

**“Wow, hold on there! I’m not asking you out though... But of course, if you wish to think of it that way, then sure, I’ll be honored to be your date.”** So direct and straightforward of him that he caught her off guard once again. 

**“No, you did…”** The gears in her head quickly spinned only to recall that Paul was right. He did not ask her out, but she was the one making her own assumptions.  **“Why should I agree to spending the day with you anyway?”**

**“Hmm, many reasons? I can be your GPS navigator, walking translator, travel partner, and maybe a friend? Besides, I know some cool places in New York too. Wouldn’t it be less lonelier if we explore the city together?”**

He waited for a few seconds but no response. Her cold demeanor suddenly seemed so unfamiliar to him, considering that they started off quite positively over dinner the night before.

Scratching a non-existent itch on the back of his head, he then continued.  **“If you’re still bothered by me because of yesterday, I totally understand. I’m sorry.”**

Eun Jae froze at the apology. She didn’t understand what the apology was even for. It’s not like she was mad at him. She was just embarrassed, and he shouldn’t have to apologize at all. 

She stood up and breathed in deeply.  **“Let’s go.”**

Confused, Paul looked up to her with his forehead creased.

**“You may come along before I change my mind. I could at least use another distraction today.”**

______________________________

The two were greeted by the magnificent architecture of the grand hall as soon as they entered the museum. It was clean and all white everywhere - white walls, white marble floors, white staircases, and white large columns. The ceilings were high, with gigantic clear windows surrounding the building on all sides, allowing the natural light to seep through and illuminate the space whole.

Before heading to the museum, they had dropped by Paul’s place to let him change into a fresh set of clothes. He returned to the hotel lobby (where Eun Jae was waiting) shortly after, in another black tee with a shiny green baseball jacket and a slightly washed pair of denim jeans. This new casual style that he sported made him look more approachable than before. With his striking visual and long legs, she concluded that he could be wearing a hideous Big Bird outfit from the Sesame Streets, and he would still look just as good.

Perhaps an hour later since their arrival, they both found themselves only at the second exhibition. Eun Jae had initially expected that Paul would be bored of the museum trip fast just like Joon Hyung did on the few occasions she had made him come along, but he seemed to prove her wrong. As they toured around every nook of the museum, they only exchanged limited words as he was mostly engrossed in the photography and art installations displayed.

**“Hey, beautiful!”** She was startled by a sudden husky voice which drew her attention from the art piece before her. Her head turned to the owner of the voice only to find a brawny man, likely in his forties, sporting a menacing smile on his face. The man was dressed in all black, offering a stark contrast from the rather bright surrounding. Eun Jae could see the messy red hair underneath his bucket hat, along with the unkempt facial hair as he eyed her suspiciously from head to toe. Needless to say, she was on edge. 

Somewhere through her peripheral vision, she spotted Paul about 5 metres away, still immersed in a painting. When the unknown man stumped closer into her personal space the longer she ignored his greeting, her heart grew more uneasy. She threw a quick glance at Paul’s direction, and luckily this time, their eyes met. With one look from Eun Jae, he could somehow tell that she was anxious, or possibly in fear. Thanks to his long legs, he was able to take long quick strides to reach her side in no time.

**“Sorry, I have a** **_husband_ ** **.”** Eun Jae blurted, naturally interlacing her fingers with Paul’s. She could totally swear that she caught the corners of his lips twitching into a small smile before he quickly put up a tough intimidating facade. 

**“Is there anything you need from my** **_wife_ ** **, sir?”** He demanded. His tone was unfriendly, and his stare was sharp, sending a chill down the man’s spine. Well, the man may be bulky in size, but Paul wasn’t any less built himself, and in terms of height, the latter already won by a few inches. 

Acknowledging the presence of the  _ husband _ , the man sneered, raising a hand in surrender before leaving the  _ couple _ on their own. 

**“Stay close to me,** **_wife_ ** **…”** Eun Jae’s ears perked up at the endearing label. She knew he was just teasing her for the little white lie earlier on, but somehow, it sounded like music to her ears that she couldn’t help her stomach from tying into knots.

**“Don’t say I’ve never warned you if you run into another weird stranger!”**

And he flashed her that signature boyish grin again.

**“Oh please! You’re a stranger yourself too! For all I know, you might just be the weirdest of the bunch.”** She playfully retorted, rolling her eyes in the process.

**“Really, now?”** Paul chortled, his laughter echoing through the aisle. He raised their still intertwined hands.  **“Strangers don’t hold hands like this, you know.** ”

Instantly removing herself from his grip, Eun Jae turned on her heel and walked away. She continued hurriedly on her path without caring if she was headed towards the right way. She just wanted to avoid him from noticing the blush coloring her cheeks. 

**“Are you leaving me now?!!”**

**“Yeah, you’re so slow! My time is better off spent on checking out another exhibition, you know!”**

______________________________

It took them another hour or two before they finally wrapped up their museum visit. The museum was a huge one, and they barely covered all the exhibitions. But as more visitors started pouring in, they decided to call it a day and move on to the other places in their list. Stopping by a roadside cafe, they grabbed a quick bite with coffee before proceeding to explore more of Brooklyn. 

True to his words, Paul really had a knowledge of the cool spots in New York. Crossing through the Brooklyn Bridge on a cab, they made a note to return to the iconic landmark later when the sun was less glaring. The cab ride brought them over to the other end of the bridge and eventually stopped at Williamsburg, where it was literally heaven for street art lovers. Eun Jae was exhilarated, to say the least. She reached for her tiny film camera and started to click the shutters away.

**“Paul! Look here!”** She called out, motioning him to smile for her camera.

**“Geez, can you please be more natural? Why do you look so forced?!!”**

**“Because I’m no model, okay? I’m not used to posing for pictures.”** Paul huffed to which Eun Jae laughed. She inched closer to him and tip-toed on her feet. Her hands naturally busied themselves to fix his hair. 

He didn’t refuse her action, but instead took the chance to admire her beauty from their close proximity. He watched her crinkling eyes as she focused on adjusting the strands of his hair. When she struggled to steady herself, he placed a hand on her waist to secure her in place. Strangely, that moment felt like time had come to an abrupt pause while everyone else in the surroundings faded out, leaving them in their own world. As ridiculous as it may sound, maybe, his heart had gone too far in warming up for this stranger whom he only met overnight. 

**“Done! Now smile properly!”** Eun Jae’s chirpy voice snapped him back to reality. She moved a few steps back, causing his hand to fall unwillingly from her side. 

He stood awkwardly, trying his best at some poses when he heard a click from Eun Jae’s camera and the flash went off.

**“Hey! I wasn’t ready! You didn’t even do a countdown!”** Paul exclaimed unhappily. The latter was already bursting into laughter as he spoke. 

**“Too bad! I’ve gotten a funny one for my keepsake!”** She teased in between laughs.

**“No way, that’s unfair! Let’s do it again one more time!”**

**“Nope! Who says I’m taking another picture of you?”** Eun Jae stuck her tongue out playfully and skipped away, leaving a dumbfounded Paul behind.

**“Hey, come on! At least take a nice one of me?”**

**“Well, didn’t someone say he wasn’t a model?”** She yelled back, turning herself around only to find the male sprinting her way, so she sped up her steps, hoping to escape his wrath. But of course, who was she kidding? She hadn’t even ran far and her arm was already caught by him before they both got into a series of childish giggles.

After strolling down a couple more blocks at Williamsburg, the two made their way to the Brooklyn Heights Promenade, just overlooking the river. Spending their time there just people watching, sometimes they would unexpectedly find themselves in sync when laughing at the funny antics of the strangers around them. Even with no words exchanged, their minds seemed to have found their ways to communicate on their own.

They made it back to the Brooklyn Bridge in time to catch the sunset. They breathed in the billion dollar view of the city against the orange-purplish hues of the sky as a backdrop. Eun Jae looked over her shoulder and her lips stretched into a smile. She remembered how prior to the trip, she was worried if she would only end up moping over her breakup in the hotel room - seeing how she hadn’t properly mourned over it. But here she was, possibly spending one of her best days in her life with a presumably hot eligible bachelor from Canada. If this was a dream, she wished to hold it out for as long as she could before the time called for her to wake up. 

If earlier that day she was dreading to spend her time with Paul, the table seemed to have turned by evening. Before she knew it, they were at a Spanish diner, devouring tacos while planning an itinerary for the next day.

**“I’m thinking of doing something reckless.”** She casually said when Paul was asking for suggestions.

**“Like what?”** He asked, furrowing his brows, only to be met with a conceited smirk from her. **“Wait, I’m not being a part of this if it involves anything illegal yeah! I’m a law-abiding man!”**

Eun Jae snorted at his panic remark.  **“Of course not, silly! I’m not dumb to be risking my doctor’s license!”**

**“Phew, thank God! Please be specific, maam. Define your ‘reckless’ then.”**

She thought briefly before responding.  **“Something outside of my comfort zone? I don’t know, surprise me?”**

Nodding his head, Paul began to think of any interesting activities for their next adventure together.

**“Hmm… Shall I order myself some mojito?”** He heard her mutter under her breath as she flipped through the menu book.

His eyes widened, and without wasting any second, he seized the menu from her hold.  **“Hell no, you’re not having any alcohol again!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Sorry, I took too long to update this! I was feeling unmotivated for the longest time, so I had a bit of a writer's block.  
> \+ Initially wanted to do a time skip, but I figured that I should at least write some on how their feelings developed so this ended up being only a filler chapter. (Also, I can't help myself from being long-winded so I hope this doesn't bore you too much!)


	5. Ghosted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the italicised paragraphs are either text messages, flashbacks or the characters' inner monologues.
> 
> *Jeguk Pharmaceuticals is just a fictitious company name made for this story. It is not intended to bring any harm should there be a legitimate business bearing the same name.

**“Wow, Eun Jae! You don’t look too bad for someone who was just dumped by her fiance!”** Eun Sang commented the moment she welcomed a grinning Eun Jae at the entrance of the Cha’s private residence.

 **“Miss me, unni?** ” The latter responded cheerfully as she entered the premise with her suitcases in tow. Eun Sang was completely baffled. That was definitely not how she was expecting to see her sister, especially after she shut herself off from their family since the wedding fell through.

She watched as Eun Jae plopped herself down tiredly on the sofa before she took her own seat opposite hers. 

**“Where’s Tan oppa?”** Eun Jae asked, referring to none other than her only brother-in-law, also the Vice President of Jeguk Pharmaceuticals*. She felt strange that the residence was unusually quiet, although she did learn from Eun Sang beforehand about their parents being out of town, but it didn’t seem like her husband was around either.

 **“Golfing, what else?”** Eun Sang replied idly as Eun Jae nodded in understanding. There was silence for a brief minute before a faint beep was heard. Glancing at the device in her hand, the younger female tried hard to suppress a giddy smile, but it still didn’t go unnoticed.

_Have you arrived home safe?_

It was just a simple text from Paul, but it was more than enough to brighten her face more than usual.

_Yep, I just did! I’m barely settling down at my parents’ place and your message came in._

She saw how her message was read immediately and her heart thumped, waiting for his next reply.

_Hope New York treated you well, Eun Jae! It’s midnight here in Toronto, and I have an early morning tomorrow. Catch up again soon when time permits?_

Slightly disappointed that the conversation had to be cut short, her smile deflated into a little pout. However, the feeling was quickly brushed off once she realized the huge time difference between them.

_New York was amazing thanks to you, Paul! Goodnight and sleep well then. The hospital needs you tomorrow!_

Unknown to her, Eun Sang was still eyeing her carefully. Curiosity filled the older’s mind seeing how her sister was acting rather oddly for a person who recently experienced an ugly breakup. Another beep sounded, and Eun Jae eagerly checked the device again. 

_Thanks to you too, Eun Jae. I can finally sleep peacefully now that you’re back home safe! You rest well too. You’ll need that energy once you return to your doctor duties! ;)_

She repeatedly read that one line that stood out to her like a sore thumb as another soft smile crept on her face. _Was he truly worried over her safety, or was he just flirting_ , she wondered. It’s not like she was a naive teenager who couldn’t tell the signs of flirting, but Paul had only been a gentleman since day one, so she was unsure if she should be classifying this as one of his many nice acts.

Eun Sang faked a cough, the immense curiosity had become too unbearable for her to sit still. **“Did something happen in New York?”**

Clearly, the latter was not paying any attention so her question went unheeded. Annoyed that she didn’t have the details yet, she probed again with another question. This time, her eyes were narrowed, and her tone was stern, in a slightly accusing manner. **“Sis, don’t tell me you patched things up with that Joon Hyung dude?”**

The expression on the younger female immediately hardened at the mention of the tabooed name. Just how much she despised that name now that any mention of it made her feel like throwing her stomach’s contents up. If she could all be honest, the memory of him hadn’t even crossed her mind again since that night she cried in Paul’s arms, and her New York trip was filled with nothing but better memories only. 

**“Oh god, no! A queen like me deserves better than cheaters, honey! Even if he’s the last man standing, I’d rather be a crazy cat lady than end up with him.”**

Eun Sang chuckled, peering at her sister in disbelief. **“Yeah right, says the person who was literally begging dad in tears for the wedding barely not long ago?”**

Feeling embarrassed of that fateful event once again, Eun Jae released a loud groan. **“Fine, unni. I was dumb, okay? Now it’s all over, he can sleep with any other girls he likes and I don’t even care.”**

 **“Well, okay… So what happened in New York? Did you get laid by some foreigner dude or something?”** Eun Sang randomly guessed, unaware that she had hit the bullseye.

 **“What the hell, unni?!!”** She yelled, spewing the mineral water she just chugged.

**“Hypothetically speaking, Eun Jae! Look at you, you’re oddly glowing! Besides, you’re single and young… it’s not wrong to be adventurous with men.”**

**“I’m not entertaining this conversation, unni. See you and oppa later at dinner.”**

With that, she began lugging her suitcases up the stairs to the second floor where her bedroom was. Immediately throwing herself on her queen-sized bed, she was ready to sleep off her jetlag. Physically, she was exhausted, but mentally, her mind seemed to be a different case. Flashes of Paul vividly appeared every time she had her eyes shut, and naturally, her lips curved into a smile.

_Eun Jae took another look at herself in the mirror. White tee and black tights, the only athletic wear she had on standby in case she decided to hit the hotel gym one of the days. She had no clue what was exactly being planned for her, so she could only hope that her outfit was appropriate enough._

**_“Ready to get into the water with me?”_ ** _Paul asked as they made their way to the tour’s pick-up point._

 **_“Water? We’re heading to the beach?”_ ** _She asked, puzzled. Questions flew in her head, curiously wondering why she was made to dress in athletic wear if it was just a beach._

**_“Nope, we’re going water rafting!”_ **

_She didn’t think about it much initially, assuming it was just a simple activity at the waterfall. But after being briefed by the guide on the safety instructions and risks, she couldn’t help the fear swirling deep at the pit of her stomach. Growing up constantly protected, her mother would never allow not even a small cut to be visible on her skin. Other than the few times she used to sneak with Shi Ho to the beach without her mother’s knowledge, she never actually had any swimming experience, let alone be in the rapid waters. Avoid sports, you will break bones. Those are the words she lived by as she grew up in the Cha’s household. Therefore, the idea of possibly drowning or sustaining any injuries overwhelmed her that she began having second thoughts._

**_“I can’t do this, Paul. I’m scared.”_ ** _She muttered when the male was fixing the life jacket on her._

**_“You’ll be fine, Eun Jae. It might seem scary for a first timer, but I’m sure you’ll love the fun.”_ **

**_“But I can’t swim, I might drown!”_ **

**_“No, Eun Jae. Trust me, you’ll be safe with me. If you drown, I’ll save you, the guide will save you. I’m not letting you hurt in any way, okay?”_ ** _He said assuringly, rubbing the length of her arms to help calm her nerves. The latter hung her head low, keeping her vision fixed on the ground without any response._

**_“Okay we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, alright? Let’s return to the city and we’ll find something else to do.”_ **

**_“Promise you’ll save me?”_ ** _Eun Jae abruptly asked, aligning her eyes to find assurance in his._

 _A soft smile spread across Paul’s face. Grabbing her hand, he held it up against his chest._ **_“I will. This is my promise.”_ **

_For some reasons, she knew she could trust him. Even without having to explicitly mention his promise, she knew he would still save her anyway. But never had she expected that it was all that assuring look of his that she needed, and the immense fear she had, completely disappeared without a trace._

_They proceeded to the starting point with her hand clasped in his, only separating when they had to climb the raft to begin the activity. It was indeed fun, not as scary as she expected, given that they went for the calmer rapid. Until that one time when the course got bumpy, causing her to lose her balance and fell into the waters, pulling Paul down with her. She was in absolute panic, not registering that she was floating with the help of her life jacket. All she remembered was her wailing for him as she flailed her arms in the air, until she eventually felt his warmth engulfing her in an embrace._

**_“Shhh… You’re fine, babe. You’re fine.”_ ** _He said, patting her back lightly while her face was buried on the crook of his neck._

_It wasn’t until her 5th day in New York when Paul had to leave the city. After meeting for a quick farewell breakfast, the two returned to her hotel lobby, reluctantly exchanging their goodbyes._ **_“Come to Canada next time! I’ll tour you around my city.”_ **

**_“Call me if you happen to visit Seoul too!”_ ** _Eun Jae replied as they released their hug, hesitant. The eyes that were often gleaming were then sombre, failing to hide the sudden heaviness she’s feeling inside._

 **_“I will, one day._ ** _” He said, caressing her cheeks. He had no idea why he did that, but he just did, hoping that she would trust him._

**_“Thank you, Paul. For everything.”_ **

**_“It’s nothing, okay? I had fun with you too.”_ ** _Squeezing lightly on her hand, he tugged her in for another one final hug._

_He was just a passing stranger whom she barely knew, but somehow, her heart ached at the separation, knowing that her good dream had to end soon. There were no words needed, and she could feel the mutual reluctance from him, as if they were a couple having to separate for a long distance relationship._

______________________________

**[3 MONTHS LATER]**

Eun Jae peeked at her mobile phone for the nth time anxiously. Still no response even after 16 hours. Her mind had long drifted away, not exactly present in the meeting to discuss the operational changes following the expansion of the trauma hospital.

 **“Sunbae, are you not going?”** She felt a tap on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. Looking around, she found all the other staff already exiting the room. She was probably too distracted, she didn’t even realize the meeting had concluded. 

**“Huh? Oh! Thanks Ahreum!”** Quickly gathering her belongings, she followed the young resident out of the room. Both headed to the doctors’ lounge in silence as Eun Jae dialled the familiar number once again. 

_Sorry. The number you have dialled is currently not available. Please try again later._

Her call was met with the same automated voice message since she tried calling him last evening. She sighed in frustration, growing more anxious the longer she didn’t receive a call-back. Paul hadn’t acted like this before. Ever since their encounter in New York, talking to him had become a part of her daily routine. They had been exchanging a text or two every day without fail, or sometimes even a few calls here and there if their time overlapped. He had been the comfort person she always looked forward to coming home to after work, although he wasn’t exactly physically available. There was once, she called him after a bad day and later ended up in tears — and she wasn’t sure if she was crying over her problems or she just missed him. 

**“Calling your boyfriend?”** Ahreum asked, eyeing the fellow doctor whose forehead was creased with double hard lines. 

**“No no, not my boyfriend.”** Eun Jae paused, thinking of a more suitable label for Paul. **“Just… a friend. He hasn’t been contactable for almost a day now and I’m just worried.”**

The latter’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. **“Then maybe he’s busy with a girlfriend. You know, men…”**

Ahreum’s words pricked her like a pointed needle, right at the point where it hurt the most. _Could that really be the reason why she was ghosted?_ Thinking about it, this topic was never brought up in their conversations. Neither had they ever talked about that drunken night in New York too. She had only assumed that he was single, seeing how they had been talking every day. _But what if he was no different from Joon Hyung? What if he was seeing another woman in Canada without her knowing? Even if he did, it’s not like he did her wrong, she wasn’t his girlfriend anyway!_ Somehow, the idea of him dating someone else made her heart ache, because in one way or another, _she had fallen for him_.

She threw her junior a small smile, plopping into her seat when her phone buzzed, causing her to jump. Eager that it could be the person she was expecting, she promptly swiped the green button and answered the call. **“Hello?”** Her voice shaking, both nervous and excited.

**“Eun Jae…”** A voice greeted from the other end of the line.

She took a second look at the caller’s name. It was her mother.

**“Oh! Yes, mother.”**

**“I just want to remind you about the dinner tomorrow. You’re coming right?”** Oh right, the family dinner! She scrambled for her planner to check if she had accidentally made plans over it.

 **“Yeah, I’ll be there.”** She replied, confirming her attendance.

**“Perfect! Dad’s friends will be joining us, so you have to be there okay, Eun Jae? We’d like you to meet your soon-to-be fiance!”**

Shock washed over her in waves, not believing her ears. **“What?!! What fiance?!! I’m not getting married!”**

 **“Remember your promise, Eun Jae? Please don’t disappoint us this time. We’ll see you tomorrow at the restaurant.”** With those last words, the line went dead.

Eun Jae was left speechless. Her heart was pounding hard that it was starting to hurt. She felt like screaming. _Why was this happening when she had given away a part of her to someone? Why was this happening when that someone suddenly disappeared without any clues?_ She didn’t want to get married, at least not before she had a chance to tell him her feelings. With her shaky hands, she tried her luck dialing for him again.

_Sorry. The number you have dialled is currently not available-_

Again, no answer.


	6. Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "some" relationship is a relationship where two individuals share mutual feelings for one another but are not officially in a committed relationship, yet.
> 
> Please note that this chapter contains mild rated content. Avoid reading further if it makes you uncomfortable.  
> Please note that this chapter is uploaded without any proofread, so please excuse the errors if any.

Eun Jae wrapped up her shift at 4:00pm that day after completing the final CABG surgery. With less than 3 hours left before that much dreaded family dinner, she knew she had to quickly avoid the rush hours to make it to Seoul in time. Clutching her hand onto the wheel, she sped across the not-so-empty highway. Soft classical tunes played in the background to help take her mind off from overthinking about the potential fiance that she would be meeting later on. 

She had lost all her energy to try and reach Paul. He was still missing after 31 hours. Her calls directed to voice mails while her messages were left unresponded. She figured that she should be dealing with her issues one at a time, so first, she needed her parents to call off those silly engagement plans that they had for her. 

The long drive was a smooth one. Before she knew it, she had exited the highway and was soon stuck in a sea of vehicles the nearer she got to the city center. She was humming along to the beautiful classical piece when her music abruptly stopped. Her speakers began ringing, signalling an incoming call. She glanced at her dashboard screen, immediately gasping in shock at the name flashing. Without wasting any time, she quickly fixed her bluetooth headset and answered the call.

**“Hi.”** Paul greeted with the voice that she had dearly missed. Like the rain clouds, his voice had the perfect balance of softness and heaviness that she came to love over the months.

**“Where have you been missing!”** Eun Jae snapped, her curiosity got the better part of her that she didn’t even bother to reply to his greeting.

She then heard a distant laughter filling her ears.  **“Sorry, I had some important business to take care of, so I only saw your missed calls and messages today.”**

The female scoffed in disbelief, annoyed by his audacity to laugh after the huge worry he put her in. 

**“Where are you?”**

**“Seoul?”** She responded shortly, earning another chuckle from him. 

**“Hmm… don’t you want to ask me the same?”** Eun Jae frowned at the unusual question.

**“Fine, since someone is mad… it’s only right that I make up for it, yes? Dinner with me, Eun Jae?”**

_ Dinner? But how? _ She wondered, and then a possibility hit her.  _ Is he in Seoul? _ She didn’t want to be hopeful, but the mere thought of it was already giving her the palpitations.

**“Where are you?”**

**“Right now? I’m at Geosan University Hospital.”** Wait, the name sounded so familiar, suddenly finding it hard to multitask between thinking and driving.  _ Could it be the Geosan that she knew? _

**“Geosan, as in the hospital in Seoul?”** She asked. 

**“Uhuh, so dinner with me?”** The confirmation almost made her jump for joy if not for her hands busily occupied on the wheel. The anger she had earlier was immediately forgotten. She didn’t even care about the family dinner anymore. She just wanted to see him.

**“Okay! I’ll be in Geosan in 20 minutes!”** She said, her new cheerful voice unknowingly bringing upon a smile on his face. 

Pulling up by the road shoulder after ending the call, Eun Jae typed a quick text message to her mother.

_ Sorry, mother. Emergency at the hospital needing my attention. Please enjoy the dinner without me. _

True to her expectations, a call from the older woman came in within seconds. Given that she was no expert at lying (especially not to her own mother), she purposely declined the call to avoid being caught. Instead, she followed up with another text message.

_ Can’t talk, scrubbing in now. _

______________________________

There he was, standing at the lobby, dressed in a monochrome toned sweater. As if her eyes were programmed to only notice him, they landed on his built automatically the moment she turned her car into the hospital compound. Just as handsome as the last time she remembered, he looked like a character straight out of manga. He looked up from his phone just in time as she braked the car to a complete halt. Her stomach doing all sorts of flips when she saw him trudging closer to the vehicle. 

**“Nice seeing you again, Eun Jae!”** Paul spoke, flashing her his typical dreamy smile as he handed her a bouquet of gerberas. For someone who never fancied flowers that much, it was unusual that she promptly decided on those being her favorites, simply because not only those were her first flowers ever received, but also because they came from him. 

**“You don’t look too good. Is there anything wrong?”** He asked when Eun Jae showed a lack of reaction, concern written on his face. 

**“No, I’m okay. I just… can’t believe you’re here, so suddenly.”** To say that he was glad would be an understatement, he was actually very pleased by her response because that meant she was surprised, hence a mission success! Slowly wrapping his arms around her, she soon melted in his warm and welcoming embrace. 

**“I’m really here now, okay? I’m here, hugging you, so you have to believe it.”**

It was as if the hug was their way of expressing the unspoken longing for each other that neither of them attempted to pull away until strangers began looking their way.  **“Paul, I think you can release me now.”**

**“Nope, you’re not going anywhere!”** He playfully sang, swaying her left and right without breaking the hug. 

**“Stop… people are watching us.”**

There was a brief chortle before she felt the grip around her loosening. He glanced over her shoulder at the small hatchback she came with.  **“I’d love to be the man and take the wheel, but I only landed yesterday and I don’t think I’m capable enough to be driving with my jetlag so I’ll leave it to you this time?”**

**“Wow, you didn’t even call me earlier when you arrived yesterday?”**

**“Exactly.”** He said, already moving to the passenger seat.  **“I had long shifts before the flight so I was pretty much knocked out once I reached the hotel. Now could you please accept my apology if I take you to dinner?”**

**“Hmm, let’s see… why does this feel more like me bringing you to dinner instead?”** She quipped sarcastically, earning a smirk from him as he disappeared into the car.

______________________________

Since Paul mentioned that he was craving for some great authentic Korean food, Eun Jae took the chance to introduce him to her favorite place for kimchi soup. It was just an old-fashioned restaurant serving low-priced local dishes, nothing as fancy as the 5-star hotel dinner she would have otherwise had, but the comfort food definitely left her full, partly thanks to her company. She also discovered that he wasn’t the biggest spicy eater when she saw him sweating buckets while struggling to finish his soup, although he did strongly deny it when she asked him many times if he was okay.

**“You’re lucky to have a pretty girlfriend, young man!”** The lady behind the counter commented when he was paying the bill. 

**“Who? Ah… she’s not my girlf—”** his sight landed temporarily on the female in question as his ears reddened.  **“I mean, not yet.”**

**“Then you better be fast! Love waits for nobody, and pretty girls slip away really easily if you take too long!”**

He could only nod sheepishly at the lady’s advice.  **“Here, a coupon for you two. Come again next time after you make her your girlfriend.”**

Receiving the coupon with his two hands, he bowed respectfully to the lady old enough to be his mother. He then walked his way out, catching the waiting Eun Jae. 

**“What were you talking about to that ahjumma? Your ears are so red!”** She asked, seeing the old lady smiling at her through the glass.

**“Nothing, she just told me that I was handsome and you were lucky.”**

The narcissistic response caught her off-guard, causing her to unconsciously roll her eyes.  **“Hah! As if I’d believe that!”**

It was dark shortly after they ended their dinner but knowing Seoul, life was only starting after the sun had set. The two continued on strolling by the popular Cheonggyecheon stream, not intending to part ways yet. The dim lighting accompanying the landmark elevated the romantic ambience, making it the choice of hangout spot for most couples. 

**“So you’re saying, you received an offer from Geosan?”** Eun Jae quizzed, recalling back the short explanation he shared over dinner regarding his appearance in Seoul.

**“Yeah, a hyung I know told me about an opening for GS at the hospital. I only applied without thinking much, but I guess the universe wants me here too? The application and interviews worked out well, so here I am!”**

She bobbed her head with her arms crossed under her chest, listening to him attentively.  **“How long do you plan to stay here?”**

**“Maybe 5 years?”** He said, gesturing at a vacant spot by the stream as he took a seat, after which she followed suit.  **“I might settle down here if I like Seoul. If not, then I’ll pack my bags and return to Canada once my contract is up.”**

**“Then I hope the Seoul spell works on you so you won’t leave too soon!”**

Paul’s laughter exploded and it was a blissful one.  **“Well, then maybe you can help pin me down here?”**

The conversation was left hanging following his remark as they sat in silence, watching the clear water glisten under the moonlights. Only the calm swooshing of the stream was heard other than the soft chatters of other couples seated around them. Both knew there had been a shift in their friendship since they last parted in New York. All through those countless calls and messages exchanged, they knew they had gone beyond just friends, but to label themselves a couple wasn’t something that they both were sure about. Paul couldn’t tell if she was ready for a new commitment given how her last relationship ended badly, while Eun Jae was hesitant and skeptical about maintaining a long distance relationship if they did jump into one. Besides, what difference would it make if they were already comfortably talking to one another, caring and worrying over each other like a true couple did?

**“It’s only been months but I feel like we’ve come a long way since New York. Don’t you think so?”** She asked, rubbing her arms as they began to shiver from the night breeze. The smell of his musky cologne suddenly penetrating her nose when he placed his jacket around her shoulders. 

She threw him a smile.  **“That morning… I’m sorry if I acted like a brat.”**

The male scratched his chin, evidently confused. He looked at her questioningly, clueless onto where the conversation was heading. 

**“I was embarrassed and conscious if you thought of me as an easy woman, but trust me, that was my only time acting impulsively with a stranger.”**

Immediately catching on the matter in discussion, he tilted his head. The latter seemed to be avoiding his gaze.  **“You were never an easy woman, Eun Jae… because if you were, you wouldn’t have hesitated when I asked you out after the show.”**

Something within her felt relieved.  **“Did you regret it?”**

**“Me? Of course not!”**

**“But you felt bad and apologized to me the next day!”**

**“That’s because you were suddenly different and cold, I assumed you regretted it!”** Paul sighed. 

Lifting her head, Eun Jae ran her eyes across the dark canvas of the sky, spotting the moon in its fullest form. A dimple made itself visible as a corner of her lips curved upwards.  **“When I think about it now, maybe I do regret it a little.”**

Although it wasn’t at all unexpected, hearing it directly from her didn’t make it any better; it’s not like it helped him hurt any less. He could practically hear the sound of his heart dropping in disappointment. 

**“I regret that I don’t quite remember what happened that night.”**

He frowned for a moment before releasing a bitter laugh to mask the conflict he was feeling deep inside, simultaneously making the conversation less serious.  **“Hey! That’s offensive to my pride! Are you telling me that I wasn’t** **_memorable_ ** **?”**

**“No no!”** She waved both her hands in his face defensively.  **“That’s not what I meant! I just blamed myself for being too wasted. I hope I didn’t do anything weird that made you uncomfortable…”**

He chuckled amusedly at the faint blush creeping on her cheeks.  **“Why? Do you need any reminding now that we’re both sober?”** He asked teasingly. 

Sober or not, it really didn’t matter. While his question wasn’t intended to be inviting, the tension between them quickly grew thick; so thick that anyone could cut through it with a knife. Eun Jae’s eyes wandered down to his lips, genuinely curious about how they would feel on hers without any alcohol involved. It was as if their rational minds both stopped functioning as they let their emotions guide their next passionate actions. When Paul closed off the distance between them by sealing a kiss, everything else was left ignored to disappear in the background. She returned the kiss with equal passion if not more. There were no hesitations, as if announcing to the world that she was his and he was hers.

His fingers sunk deeper into her nape when the kiss intensified, almost limiting her air passageways, causing her to gasp. Their lips were unlatched instantly, giving them room to breathe. Staring back at him were the eyes of the woman who longed for his touches again. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her too. 

**“Shall we go?”** He breathed, to which she nodded. Neither mentioned about their next destination, but they soon found themselves back in each other’s arms, at his hotel room. His hands settling on her waist, while hers clenching tight on his knitted sweater. Resuming the kiss from where they left off, their feet moved hastily and clumsily. The bed suddenly seemed too far from the hotel entrance. 

**“It’s not too late to change your mind, Eun Jae.”** Paul muttered, hovering above her once they landed on the firmness of the bed. Her sultry gaze created a magnetism, almost sending him over the edge if not for his own self-control. 

15 seconds. Eun Jae bit her lower lip without any response. 20 seconds, and he sighed. He pushed his weight up to peel himself off her frame when she interrupted.

**“Don’t.”** Her voice coming off in a soft whisper.  **“No regrets this time.”** She saw the male gulp twice, still unsure but she didn’t plan to stop. Smoothing the creases on his sweater, her hands moved from his chest to unbutton her cardigan. No further prompts were needed and his hand replaced hers to take charge of unbuttoning the flimsy fabric. His lips diving into hers again, taking them fully, hungrily, and sensually. 

Soon, their clothes were discarded, the cold air making her nubs painfully sensitive. Eun Jae shuddered, feeling his fingers delicately stroking every curve of hers. His mouth travelled southwards, leaving scorched heat on any visible skin he could access. Starting from her lips, Paul journeyed down the crevices of her neck, her collarbones, and then stopping at the valley between her mounds.

He felt her writhing impatiently underneath him. Taking the chance to squeeze her rounded mounds, he caught her loud, arousing whimper that fuelled his desires even more. Her ragged pants against his ears making it all uncontrollable. Gripping her hips firmly, he slowly eased in, burying himself deep in her snatch. He let her adjust to get used to the invasion. Once pleasure took over replacing all the discomfort and pain, the pace became erratic. Before they knew it, both were moving aggressively together in a hot, breathy silence, desperate to get that devastating ache out of their system.

Eun Jae was hardly breathing normally. Her strangled moans bouncing off the walls in the hotel room that she could only pray that they were at least soundproof. His movements never ceased and brief minutes later, she found herself ascending through skies of pleasure. He caught up with his shortly, both releasing loud groans. His body slumped above hers while her eyes fluttered close. Too tired to function, but it was a great kind of exhaustion. That night, the two slept peacefully with him spooning her in a protective embrace. 

______________________________

The insistent buzzing sound woke her up, interrupting her deep slumber. The digital clock on the nightstand showed that it was barely midnight, meaning they hadn’t been asleep for longer than three hours. Paul’s arm was still securely wrapped around her, his nose rested above her head. Slowly escaping out of his hold, Eun Jae tiptoed her way to get her mobile phone from her jeans that had been tossed haphazardly on the floor during their earlier activity. She slipped into his robe before moving to the balcony to answer the call.

**“Cha Eun Jae. What took you so long to pick up my call?”**

**“Mother, look at the time? I was already sleeping, of course!”** She replied in a monotonous voice. 

The older woman scowled from the other end of the line.  **“Are you sure you were not trying to avoid me?”**

**“Why would I? I’m just really tired…”** It was the truth though. Paul totally left her spent. 

**“How was the dinner by the way? I hope your future son-in-law impressed you good?”**

**“Oh, sweetheart! It’s a shame we didn’t get to see him either! His flight back to Seoul was delayed, so maybe next time?”**

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her mother’s words. **“Mother, can we please forget about this silly arrangement? I’m not ready to get married!”**

**“You promised, Eun Jae—”**

**“Ahh!”** She yelped in surprise at the sudden arms creeping around her waist. It was Paul, casually resting his chin on her shoulder. 

**“Hello? Cha Eun Jae? What’s wrong?”** She faintly heard her mother asking. 

**“Mother, can I call you back in the morning? I’m sorry, I really needed my rest now okay? Goodnight!”** The call was immediately ended without waiting for the other to respond. 

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled at him. **“Sorry, did I wake you up?”**

**“Hmm, sort of? I realized the bed was empty so I thought you ran away…”**

**“I told you, didn’t I? No regrets this time.”** Eun Jae reminded him again, also giggling lightly at the male’s sulky pout.

Much to her surprise, her reply was met with a soft peck on her lips.  **“Good to know then. Now let’s go back to sleep!”**

Joy rippled through her, this was all she ever needed since the last betrayal she had; the feeling of being wanted.


	7. Plans and Decisions

**“Mind to share what the gossip is this time?”** Eun Jae butted in, joining the crowd at the nurses’ station. Her hand mindlessly flipping a clipboard file, scribbling notes and ticking the checklist on her last patient for the day. The animated chatters instantly died down. She looked back up with her brows arched, the nurses were sending her mischievous smiles without responding to her question. Ahreum nudged the senior ER doctor, In Soo, before the male cleared his throat and laid a finger on his nose. 

**“The gossip is, a prince charming has come and is now waiting for you in the staff pantry, Dr. Cha.”**

Her puzzled face was probably too obvious to ignore that In Soo had to explain further. **“You have a guest expecting for you, Dr. Cha. He insisted to wait even after I told him that your shift wasn’t ending so soon. Well, he looks decent but if needed, we could also ask Mr. Goo to accompany you just in case?”**

**“Ehh, Dr. Jung… he certainly looks too good to be bad, yeah? But Dr. Cha, I’ll gladly come along with you too if you prefer?”** Young Mi interrupted rather suspiciously. 

The other nurses shared knowing looks at Young Mi’s offer before bursting into a loud laughter. In Soo quickly brought his hands up, signalling them to hush to prevent disturbing their patients who were resting. **“Hey, Nurse Joo! Don’t think we don’t know your underlying intentions!”** Hyun Jung casually chimed in as the whole group continued in low giggles.

Eun Jae then released an awkward laughter of her own. **“Thanks, but I’m positive I shouldn’t have any enemies chasing after me so I’ll manage fine.”**

Placing her clipboard on the counter, she bowed her head slightly and moved to exit the ER. **“Nurse Uhm, Nurse Joo! I’ll be clocking out right away. My patient at bed 27 looks to be progressing well but if anything happens, give me a call immediately, okay?”**

______________________________

Mun Jeong marched towards his office after checking his patient on the second floor of the trauma hospital. He had mostly been on his feet, attending multiple surgeries since morning due to a major traffic accident in the province. The image of his leather chair had been looming over his head and he could barely wait to rest his bum there. He treaded closer to the pantry, one of the rooms he needed to pass in order to get to his destination when his eyes landed on a familiar figure, simultaneously slowing down his steps. His brows furrowed naturally, he was sure it was him! Giving a few knocks on the door, he then entered the pantry, surprising the male inside. 

**“Seo Woo Jin! This is odd finding you here!”**

**“Hyung!”** Paul greeted back, pulling the other into a bro hug. The two chuckled, patting on each other’s backs as a sign of being pleased over the unexpected meeting.

**“This rascal! How could you not call me even once after arriving in Korea! I had to hear the news from Seungah or I wouldn’t have known!”** Mun Jeong chided.

The younger male looked at him abashed. **“Sorry hyung. I promise, I was going to give you a call soon too, but I’ve been busy house-hunting, settling all the legal formalities for my move here… you know the drill.”**

Mun Jeong nodded. **“Fine. Consider yourself lucky so you’re excused this time! Now tell me, what brings you here at my workplace?”**

**“Your workplace? You work here in Doldam?”**

**“Uhuh, I’m sure I’ve told you about my transfer to a rural hospital?”**

**“Right, but you didn’t mention it was Doldam?”**

**“Does it matter, Woo Jin? You’re still not answering my question though. Why are you here?”**

Paul rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. He stammered for a little bit, looking for the most believable excuse to share with Mun Jeong, but his thinking was stopped short when the latter’s phone began ringing. 

**“Dr. Bae, the guardians of your patient at bed 9 are looking to speak with you. Could you come over please?”** The voice on the line informed. Mun Jeong only hummed briefly and the call was promptly ended as he returned his attention back to Paul. 

**“Sorry bro, duty calls! Catch up with you soon another day? It’ll be my treat!”**

The two shared another friendly hug before Mun Jeong excused himself, leaving Paul alone again at the pantry. 

Eun Jae was at the end of the hallway, headed for the pantry when she saw the bone doctor exiting the room. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn’t properly welcomed the new doctor since his transfer to the hospital recently. It’s not like they were strangers, he was her senior in college, and a memorable one at that (because she used to have a huge crush on him). They were even in the same bone club, but he then left to complete his internship and fellowship abroad instead. Now that they had become colleagues, they should at least maintain a friendly relationship, so maybe a bite or a drink would not hurt?

**“Sunbae!”** Eun Jae called out when the male walked past her in a haste. **“Shall we grab a bite or a drink whenever you’re free? Dr. Nam has a bar nearby and he serves good food too!”**

Mun Jeong raised both his thumbs up. **“Cool, I’ll be happy to!”** She flashed him a smile and gestured to get going, not wanting to delay him who seemed to be in a rush.

The thought of her guest suddenly reappeared, causing her to quicken her pace. Her mind actively guessing who this surprise guest could be. It didn’t take long and her hand was already reaching for the door handle when she caught sight of him. _Her Paul_.

**“Is this why you kept eagerly asking me about my work schedule yesterday?”** Eun Jae quizzed as soon as she pushed the door open, startling Paul who was deeply immersed in the medical magazine before him. She hurriedly placed herself on the couch next to him as he wrapped an arm behind her shoulders. Skinships were no longer unusual between them as they flowed more naturally these days. 

She looked up from underneath her long lashes. **“Could you please stop showing up randomly without giving me a heads up?”**

The male cackled, toying the ends of her hair in between his fingers. **“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore. Are you done?”**

Eun Jae nodded. **“Yep, I just need to change and I’m done! Are we going somewhere?”**

**“Since you’re off tomorrow, I was thinking, would you like to come with me to house viewing? I’ve shortlisted a few options, but maybe I could use your opinions as the local here?”**

She slapped his knee, shaking her head in disbelief. **“You know you could ask me this over a text right, Paul?”**

**“Can’t you tell? Of course, I came all the way here so you wouldn’t be able to say no!”** He said candidly as a laughter erupted from within him.

**“Okay, don’t think I have a choice then.”** She shrugged, joining in the laughter afterwards. 

The two had pizzas for dinner before making a pit stop at Eun Jae’s apartment to grab her clothings and other necessities. Her car was left behind at the hospital since Paul was already driving one that he temporarily rented. She tried her hardest to stay awake throughout the whole journey back to Seoul but failed. Within 30 minutes being on the road, she quickly dozed off, falling asleep. He didn’t mind the quiet drive alone though. After all, he knew she needed the rest after the long, demanding shift at the hospital. The next thing she woke up to was a sight of the hotel basement. They were no longer driving as he turned off the car ignition. Once again, her night was spent cuddling and ultimately sleeping in his arms like it was the most natural thing to do. 

______________________________

**“Oh my, this is amazing! I love the backyard!”** Eun Jae exclaimed, stepping into the green backyard with nothing but flower beds. Maybe it was the greeneries because something in the air definitely felt fresher and positively different. The villa was the third option they viewed that day, but unlike the other two studios, this one boasted a more generous space with additional bedrooms and a beautiful backyard. 

**“You like this one?”** Paul asked, the property agent leaving the two alone to discuss. 

**“Hmm… they sold me on the backyard! Can you imagine having a swinging bench here to watch the stars at night? Plus, it’s so spacious, kids can literally play soccer here!”**

The mention of ‘kids’ had him raising an eyebrow. A silly smile began forming on his lips. **“Good point! Then** **_we_ ** **shall take this one.”**

Eun Jae snapped her head at once, watching the male with her mouth gaped. **“Yah! Are you crazy?”**

**“What would you spend so much on a big house for? It’s not like you have anyone to live here with!”**

**“But you like this one?”**

She drew in a long breath. **“Well, it’s nice as a family house, but this much space is unnecessary when you’re living alone.”**

**“Okay, point taken.”** He said. **“** **_We’re_ ** **going ahead with this one.”**

**“What—”**

He quickly raised a finger to her lips before she could blabber more. **“You’re right. It’s a long term investment for my future family then. At least** **_we’ll_ ** **be family ready in terms of space when the kids come…”**

She frowned harder causing her forehead to pucker more. When Paul gave her a wink before disappearing into the house, she grew even more puzzled. _Future? Family? Kids? What was he rambling about?_

Brushing those thoughts off, Eun Jae entered the house again, finding the two men shaking hands. 

**“Good choice, Mr. and Mrs…?”**

**“Seo.”** Paul added nonchalantly, smirking when he caught her pale cheeks turning the slightest pink.

**“The neighborhood may be quiet and secluded, but you don’t have to worry about it, it’s actually accessible to many amenities. It gives you high level privacy… Plus, this villa is just perfect for young couples starting a family!”** The agent explained enthusiastically. 

Almost instantly, Eun Jae’s eyes widened as she quickly attempted to explain. **“No no, you’re mista—”**

Her words were interrupted by Paul’s sudden loud coughing, as if he just choked on his saliva. 

**“You okay?”** She asked, gently running a hand on his back to soothe the coughing.

**“Yeah, I’m good, I’m good.”** He assured, swiftly returning back to the lease discussion with the agent. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Even while driving, he kept finding them darting to his side, as if they were only meant to look at her. That’s just how happy and so much in love that he felt for her.

The more time he spent with Eun Jae, Paul became more convinced that he wanted her for the rest of his life. Subconsciously or not, he began including her in all of his major life plans and decisions. He often had to remind himself to slow down for a bit, in case he might scare her off if he ever discloses his future plans with her too soon. After all, he needed to prove himself reliable first. He needed her to believe that he was different; that he wouldn’t betray her the way Joon Hyung did.

**“Sorry about earlier on.”** He muttered calmly.

**“Huh?”**

**“The property agent. He probably mistook you as my partner. I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable?”**

**“No, it’s alright. Not a big deal.”** She shot him a wide smile, and like many times before, his insides flipped in a manner that he could never control.


	8. Secrets

He caught her sighing again. Has it been the 8th or the 9th time already? Paul couldn’t tell for he had lost track of the count himself. The constant audible exhalation slowly becoming a painful distraction that reduces his focus from the dreary road ahead. It was also that same sigh that brought him to Gangwon the night before when he sensed something off from her troubled voice over the phone. Yet ever since he arrived at her doorstep, Eun Jae had been tight-lipped, always cleverly finding ways to avoid his questions. He couldn’t for the life of him place a finger on the reason behind those hazel eyes dimming and that frustrated him beyond belief. 

**“So you’re coming by my place later after dinner?”** He asked, sparing the female a cursory glance. Her head was rested against the car window, sometimes moving carelessly according to the movement of the vehicle. 

**“Hmm.”** He heard her hum but the glum on her face never escaped his vision. 

**“Okay, I’ll pick you up?”** Silence lingered for a brief minute, the only sounds heard were of the DJs speaking through the radio and the continuous roar of the car engine running in the background. 

Eun Jae shook her head and shifted to lean in her seat.  **“No, it’s alright. I can manage.”** She said, closing her eyes next - an indication that she was again avoiding from prolonging the conversation. If only she knew how badly he wanted to expel those questions from driving him insane!

**“Eun Jae,”** He called out as her ears perked up at the breathy voice.  **“You do know that I’m all ears, right?”**

When her response never came, he took another glimpse on his side. On her lap, her fingers were seen fiddling with one another, probably thinking amidst her attempt of fake sleeping.  **“Come on, tell me. You’ve been acting odd and it’s worrying me.”**

Then came another heavy sigh, and Paul could swear he almost pulled the handbrake up if they weren’t already in the middle of a highway. Besides, the last thing he’d want to be was a nuisance to other road users in a land somewhat foreign to him.  **“Listen. You can’t keep sighing without telling me anything, Eun Jae? If you have problems, maybe I could help you find the solutions. Of course, that’s only possible if you trust me enough to share?** ”

Eun Jae pursed her lips suppressing a groan. She didn’t wish to keep him in the dark either. If anything, she was desperate to let him know but where does she start?  _ Hey, I like you but I’m meeting my fiance tonight? _ Hell no, her confession should never be that lame though. The fact that she was meeting her fiance only to come home to Paul afterwards already sounded so messed up. She wasn’t exactly cheating on anyone (not that she was in any official relationship), but why was she feeling the guilt like she was?

**“Actually…”** she began, picking her words carefully.  **“Would you like to come along to the dinner with my family?”**

The invitation surely came unexpected, but before he could even react, she added,  **“with the exception of mother, we’re a family of doctors.”**

**“Let me guess… you have some concerns about seeing your family?”**

She gave him a bitter smile, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.  _ Not quite, but close _ .

He nodded, catching a whiff of her hesitations.  **“Well, I’ll be pleased to be there with you at the dinner, Eun Jae. But I’m not sure if your family would be happy to have an outsider crashing an intimate occasion?”** Paul was only told that she was asked to return for her parents’ wedding anniversary celebration. Obviously, she had purposely left out the important detail about her future fiance’s attendance. 

**“Uhh, not to scare you or anything, but my family’s quite obsessed about expanding their doctors’ network. They wouldn’t mind having you around, trust me.”** Eun Jae assured, keeping her tone to sound convincing, but not too desperate. 

**“Okay. I don’t know what’s the deal between you and them. But if going with you makes you feel better then I’m in.”**

A light chuckle escaped him upon seeing her eyes lit up like a small child’s and a smile formed on her pink lips. That was probably the most genuine one he had seen her sporting that day. 

**“What was the hotel again?”**

**“StarG Hotel, Gangnam.”** The tall male frowned at the familiarity of the venue name but was quick to brush it off as he proceeded to key it in the built-in GPS system. 

The remaining ride to the country’s capital improved for the better following Paul agreeing to Eun Jae’s invitation. Her mood was lifted as she enthusiastically shared with him stories of the nicest patients she met while serving Doldam. Unlike the night before, it was then Eun Jae’s turn doing all the talking and he didn’t mind it any bit. He could tell just how much she took pride in working for the rural hospital and respected her superior, Master Kim, whom she claimed that she had owed a lot to for overcoming her OR anxiety not long ago. 

Soon, the two arrived in the vicinity of Seoul’s skyscrapers where its people were either dressed in business suits or trendy fashion pieces. Allegedly the most expensive area in the city, Gangnam surely looked swanky all around, setting itself apart from the other areas of Seoul and undoubtedly boasting a stark contrast from the remote city they arrived from. Paul’s attention was wholly fixed on the busy road when a beep sounded and the dashboard screen flashed, showing a new message. Curious, Eun Jae couldn’t help but peek at the texts displayed.

_ Seungah: Are you coming? _

Seungah, a feminine name, and she felt her muscles stiffening immediately.

**“Are you supposed to be somewhere else?”**

He looked at her confused, not quite catching on the question until he followed her vision towards the screen.

**“Oh. Uhh… no? Yeah, no. I’m not.”** He lied. He could always reschedule the meeting with Seungah and the rest and she didn’t need to know that. There was no doubt she would insist him to proceed with whatever plans he had if she knew. 

An uncomfortable feeling suddenly starting to brew at the pit of her stomach. She hated how he was stammering, as if hiding something from her.  _ Once bitten, twice shy _ ; perfectly sums up how much she had changed since her last relationship. If the old Eun Jae was praised for her unimaginable trust in others, the new Eun Jae was more skeptical and paranoid. It wasn’t her fault, wasn’t it?  _ Not especially when it came down to such a relationship without any prominent labels. _

**“Why don’t you give me a crash course on your family? Like how many siblings are there… their names—”**

**“Paul,”** she interrupted.  **“There’s something important we need to talk about later after the dinner.”**

_ Maybe, what they needed was a little bravery to strip their secrets bare from one another, and their feelings included. _

**“Okay, sure. Let’s talk later.”**

______________________________

After leaving the car in the hands of the parking valet, the two headed for the restaurant. He took in the lavish surroundings of the hotel, feeling a sense of relief for his accurate choice of outfit that day. Paul thanked his guts for not dressing himself in his lazy hoodie, but instead settled with a beige suit over a white tee and jeans. Meanwhile, Eun Jae was also clad in a matching beige dress with a sweetheart neckline, flaunting her beautiful collarbones. Dressed up or not, there was never a time where he wasn’t mesmerized by her grace and beauty. 

When the elevator opened to the highest floor of the hotel, his jaw almost dropped. His mind making a conclusion on its own that Eun Jae’s family wasn’t an average but affluent one, and his hands began to feel clammy. He watched as his companion mentioned her surname to the waitress before he quietly trailed after the two ladies through an aisle leading to a secluded area of the restaurant. Another waitress greeted them right in front of the door to what seemed like a private dining room. Inhaling a long breath, Eun Jae wrapped an arm around his, taking him by surprise. She then nodded to the waitresses and they took it as a signal to open the mahogany door.

And it opened, rather dramatically, before every pair of eyes in the room instinctively fell on the new guests.

**“Mother.”** She greeted. 

**“Cha Eun Jae.”** An elder woman exclaimed, relieved that her daughter made it this time.

**“Seo Woo Jin?”** A voice called out, causing everyone’s attention to instantly shift to the unknown male accompanying Eun Jae.

**“Seo… Woo… Jin?”** She mumbled, turning her head to the side. Her face was just as clueless when her gaze landed on Paul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, borrowed the name StarG from mlordmlady's fic!
> 
> We're getting there to the revelation of Eun Jae's mystery fiance, peeps! Any guesses? :D


	9. The Model Daughter

It’s not that having a Korean name was something to be surprised about, and it’s not like growing up in Canada nullified his Korean ethnicity. Hearing the name Seo Woo Jin wasn’t all that surprising, but what stunned her more was the owner of the modulated voice. Eun Jae refused to believe that the two men actually knew one another. _Oh god, could her fate be any worse?_

**“Hyung! Imo!”** Her eyes went round at Paul’s response. She looked up instantly; there was an unknown woman, perhaps slightly older than her parents, occupying the seat beside Bae Mun Jeong. _Hyung? Imo?_ Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. She cursed herself inwardly, _what a mess had she gotten herself into?_

Noticing that all eyes were on him, Paul figured that an introduction would be necessary. He bowed in respect, mainly to the old couple whom he assumed were Eun Jae’s parents. Her mother, albeit being petite-sized, had the same porcelain white skin as hers. Meanwhile, her father maintained a straight expression behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses framing his face; Paul named it the typical look of clinical professors that he had gotten used to from his over 10 years of medical school. 

**“Hello Mr and Mrs Cha. I’m Paul- or Woo Jin, and I’m Eun Jae’s—”**

**“Boyfriend!”** The latter chimed in, completing his sentence abruptly. Soft gasps filled the room as he felt the grip on his arm tightening. He found her pleading eyes and understood quickly that she probably had her reasons. 

**“Oh my, Cha Eun—”**

**“Mother, father. I truly apologize for disappointing you again.”** She said, lowering her head. Her knuckles already turning white from holding onto Paul so firmly. She was shaking terribly; so bad that she thought she could pass out anytime.

**“Sunbae, I’m sorry.”** It didn’t take any smarts to tell the hesitation in her voice. **“I’m sorry, this marriage can’t happen.”**

Eun Jae’s words struck Paul like a sudden lightning that his eyes widened altogether, before they flickered back and forth between the female and _his hyung_. 

Mun Jeong slowly rose up from his seat, a few wrinkles already visible on his forehead. **“Eun Jae, I—”**

**“Father, please… I can’t marry someone I don’t love!”**

**“Love?”** Mr Cha asked, raising his brows mockingly. **“Haven’t you learned a lesson? Love doesn’t bring you anywhere, my sweetheart.”**

**“And what makes you think a marriage without love is going to work? Like you and mother?”** She scoffed. **“I don’t think your relationship convinces me enough to be taking the same risks!”**

**“Do not question your elder, Cha Eun Jae!”**

**“I think you’re going too far, Mr Cha.”** Mun Jeong asserted.

**“No, we’re not getting married! This is my life, no one gets to decide on it except for me!”** Eun Jae argued. **“Sunbae, I’ve always respected you as a senior of mine but I’m sorry, I can’t do this whole silly marriage thing when I’m in love with another man.”**

She bowed her head apologetically before tugging on Paul’s wrist. **“Let’s go, Paul.”**

**“Wait.”** She heard him mutter as her steps halted. **“Maybe we should let them explain.”**

**“There’s no need.”** Her reply was curt, but it was never meant to cause offense. She only did so because her vision was getting blurry, thus she needed her escape before the tears could spill off her trembling lashes. 

**“So you’re not coming with me?”**

**“Suit yourself then.”** She assumed his decision to stay when her question was met with silence. With that, her hold on his wrist was released as she left the room with no turning back. The last thing she heard was his voice calling after her name. 

**“Eun Jae!”** He shouted, but the latter had made up her mind. She continued walking, disappearing herself around the corner.

**“What is going on?”**

______________________________

Paul excused himself from the private room shortly after Eun Jae took her leave. The thoughts in his head forming twists as he tried to process everything he just learned. He treaded to the rooftop skydeck with hopes that a breath of fresh air would help to clear his mind. From the spot he stood on, people were like mere dots bustling the streets while colorful, shiny lights illuminated the city whole. Reaching for the phone from the pocket of his jeans, he gave Eun Jae’s number a call. Unfortunately, the latter seemed to have the device switched off, judging from the line disconnecting even before any dialling tone could be heard. He sighed exasperatedly. _If only they had been more honest, maybe things could be better._

_Hey, where are you?_

He knew he wouldn’t be receiving a reply soon, but he still went ahead to send her another text.

_Can we talk? Didn’t you say we had something to discuss?_

He waited for another minute or two, clicking his fingers impatiently on the metal railing bordering the deck. When he felt like he couldn’t wait any longer, he attempted another text.

_Come home to me, please? I’ll wait._

Paul stared at the mobile screen, hoping for a color change to the check marks next to the messages that would signify them being read. The air at the rooftop was getting chilly as the night deepened, and he couldn’t help but worry more about Eun Jae’s well-being. Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the light footsteps approaching until a voice interrupted, from behind him. It was another lady from the dinner whom he didn’t manage to greet earlier.

**“How did you meet Eun Jae?”**

Unaware of the lady’s identity, his brows drew together. **“Uhh… we met in New York not too long ago. Sorry, you are?”**

**“You slept with her.”** She said matter-of-factly, completely ignoring his question. The male was obviously taken aback by her bluntness that he could only return her stare with his mouth parted.

The edge of her lips twitched into a smirk before she broke into a chuckle. **“I guess I’m right.”**

He wanted to protest, finding the comment impudent, especially when it came from a stranger he barely knew, but the other was quick to put his intention to a halt.

**“But before you get me wrong, please don’t worry. My sister doesn’t speak to anyone about her bed life but what can I say? Cha Eun Jae is so damn predictable!”**

_So that was her sister… Cha Eun Sang._ He recalled the name from the crash course he received from Eun Jae on their ride to the hotel. **“That explains why she came home from New York all refreshed and glowed up…”** She muttered under her breath with a smile.

**“Uhh… I don’t think it is appropriate that we have this conversation without Eun Jae around.”**

**“Oh come on! Eun Jae may be the epitome of innocence in this household, but not her sister. She’s always the mommy’s girl while I was out there living life less responsibly, so believe me, I could tell that much if she does anything out of her character.”**

Eun Sang paused for a short while and then continued. **“That’s exactly why mother and father are naturally more protective over her; because she’s the model daughter any other parents would die to have. I get that things may be crazy and shocking to you earlier on, but I’m glad we met and I hope you understand our parents’ intention. Eun Jae is our precious family, and none of us wants her hurt, at least not again.”**

Paul nodded, absorbing and agreeing with every single word that Eun Sang churned out. He didn’t want Eun Jae hurt too, and he believed all other families wouldn’t want the same either. _Well, except for his, maybe_.

**“Anyway, save your effort, Paul. Eun Jae’s likely shutting herself again like she always does whenever she’s upset. She’ll come around soon enough once she’s ready to talk again. So let her be, alright?”**

**“Here.”** The female breathed, handing him a phone. **“Give me your number! I’ll update you right away once I hear anything from Eun Jae.”**

**“Thanks, Eun Sang-ssi.”** Paul pressed a few digits on the device and then hit ‘save’.

**“Please, forget about the honorifics. Just noona will do, and consider yourself special. None of Eun Jae’s exes got to call me that. Not even that jerk who she dated for over 6 years!”** _Their interactions may be short, but for some reasons, Eun Sang found herself approving her sister’s choice this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be confusing because it didn't explain much about Paul's encounter with Eun Jae's family after she left, BUT I PROMISE! That'll be revealed in the next one. :D


End file.
